Talk:Imperial Commonwealth/@comment-25373667-20150809235313
Venus Orbit, the Comet ---- Thousands of Gallian, Arcadian, Cattirian, and Chilean aerospace transports, carrying millions of tons of raw materials, machinery, and workers, drop out of warp near the comet captured by Commonwealth aerospace ships and brought into Venusian orbit. In mere minutes, hundreds of ships touch down, and begin unloading equipment and personnel, which begin mining the rocky and icy surface of the comet, quickly digging tunnels. Nanobots work alongside human workers to build the massive capital city inside the comet. The capital will contain all the amenities an earthen capital would need, from civilian needs, to government buildings, military bases and forts, to research labs and shipyards. The capital will be very heavily fortified. Besides being in a very defensible position, orbiting a somewhat ignored planet and being protected by the massive Commonwealth aerospace fleet, the capital will have many defensive measures. ODPs, killsats, space stations, warp detectors, and eventually, warp disruptors will surround the comet. On the comet itself, hundreds of antiair and light artillery will provide AA and close range protection against threats, and dozens of larger MACs, railguns, and lasers, varying in size from 1m to 30m, will provide long range, high power defense. Inside the comet, a garrison of 100,000 Commonwealth forces, complete with armored vehicles, will provide protection. There will also be a lot of functionality to the capital as well. Inside, there will be hundreds of buildings, designed for purposes such as research, civilian government, military headquarters, and infrastructure/industry. There will be several factories within the capital providing industry, as well as shipyards, orbital dockyards, and places for the fitting out of warships and troops. There will be many amenities for civilians costing or living there, who can arrive via the Earth-Capital shuttle line flying between the capital and earth. Hotels, restrooms, diners, and housing will be available for civilians who are willing to pay. Gallian tea and (pricey) dishes, Chilean classics, and exotic Arcadian cuisines will be available, along with Cattirian... foods (coughradioactivesaladscough). Also going into the capital are extremely fast transportation systems. Maglev trains will provide rapid transport through the comet for civilians, secret passages will allow high ranking political figures quickly navigate the capital, as well as armed forces. There will be several secret hangers installed, expertly disguised into natural features. Some are quite small, able to fit only a single shuttle. Others can be quite large, and capable of hiding ships as large as the CNASFFS. Attempts will also be made to make the capital beautiful, with vast gardens, complete with animals and TREEZ, and beautiful architecture, made by the best architects and artisans in the Commonwealth. The trickiest part was coming up with a name. After weeks of debate, Commonwealth delegates finally decided on one: Charcallia. Combining the names CHile, ARcadia, CAttiria, and gaLLIA, the name represents the four nations of the Commonwealth. The capital will be expected to be completely finished and open to civilians in approximately two weeks (IRL). However, many aspects allowing ICHIGHCOM to operate there will be finished in one week (IRL).